Untitled
by Rere Aozora
Summary: "Kau resah akan kedatangannya, Ino."/"Kau merindukannya, Ino?"/"Kau bahkan belum memperjuangkannya, Ino!"/"Tak ada yang salah dari jatuh cinta, Ino-chan."/Ino gerah semua orang menasehatinya. Pada akhirnya ia tak tahan... dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

note : OOCness, gaje-ness, very slight SasuSaku.

Semoga terhibur! ;D

* * *

**Untitled**

by Rere Aozora

.

Toko Bunga Yamanaka tampak lengang sore itu. Seorang gadis pirang tengah termenung di belakang meja kasir. Ia memilin-milin rambut yang digerainya. Ikat rambutnya putus saat merangkai bunga untuk dekorasi pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke besok, dan ia terlalu lelah untuk mengambil gantinya. Bukan, bukan fisiknya yang lelah. Pikirannyalah yang lelah.

Ino menghela nafas, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari itu. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya. _Astagaaaaa~, tak bisakah_ dia_ pergi dari pikiranku?_

Ino melirik keranjang yang diletakan di pojok ruangan. Menghela nafas, ia mengambil keranjang itu dan berteriak, "Kaa-chan, aku mencari bunga di taman!"

Tak memedulikan protes ibunya, Ino berjalan keluar toko.

—o0o—

Ino berjalan pelan di pusat perdagangan desa. Pikirannya masih mengawang-ngawang. "Haaaah. Semua ini merepotkan," keluhnya, menendang kerikil yang bernasib kurang beruntung di hadapannya.

"Waah. Kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru, Ino."

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata birunya mendapati Chouji yang asyik makan dango. "Chouji," sapanya, duduk di samping Chouji—di dipan yang terletak di depan kedai dango.

"Darimana mau kemana, Ino?"

"Dari toko. Mau ke… entahlah."

Chouji mengernyit. "Bahaimaha hi? Khan hau hang hahu hehi."

Ino menjitak Chouji. "Telan dulu, baru bicara!"

Chouji menelan dango-nya, mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Ino. "Bagaimana kau ini? Kan kau yang kau pergi."

Ino meringis mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Chouji. Ia sendiri juga bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya. Ia mengambil satu tusuk dango dari piring di antara mereka berdua dan memakannya dalam diam.

"Kau mau mencari bunga?"

"Eh? Cari bunga?"

"Uh-huh," jawab Chouji, menunjuk keranjang bunga yang Ino pegang dengan tusuk dango. "Tuh. Kau bawa-bawa keranjang."

Ino menepuk keningnya. "Ya ampun!"

"Hahaha. Kau ini kenapa, Ino?" tanya Chouji, "Seperti bukan Ino saja."

Ino meringis menatap sahabatnya yang tertawa renyah itu. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menopangkan dagunya pada sebelah tangannya yang bebas-keranjang. Matanya menatap anak-anak yang berkejaran di jalanan yang cukup sepi di sore itu.

"Kau semakin tidak seperti Ino."

Ino melirik Chouji dan memasang tampang cemberut.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau ini kenapa? Belakangan ini seperti orang linglung. Dan _moody_-an-mu itu semakin parah saja belakangan ini."

Ino mengacak rambutnya dan melenguh frustasi. Memberi tanda bahwa ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan simpel Chouji karena ia sendiri tak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya.

"Lihat, kau bahkan membiarkan rambutmu tergerai."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendelik. "Hei? Apa salah?"

"Ini hari berangin, Ino. Kau tak suka rambutmu diacak angin. Aku kenal kau, sobat."

Ino kembali menghela nafas. Sadar bahwa sahabat gembilnya itu benar.

Chouji masuk kembali ke dalam kedai dango, bermaksud meminta tambahan. Ino memainkan ujung rambutnya dan meniup-niup poninya. Ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Chouji telah kembali duduk dan menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Ino," ucap Chouji, membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Ino menyibakan poninya dan memandang Chouji, memberikan gestur kepada sang Sahabat untuk melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kau harus mengutarakan hal itu padanya," katanya lagi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa maksudku."

Hening menyeruak di antara mereka. Ino memilih untuk menunduk alih-alih membalas tatapan lekat Chouji.

Chouji menghela nafas dan memecahkan keheningan tersebut, "Kau menjadi seperti ini semenjak para ninja Suna datang ke Konoha, Ino."

Deg! Ino merasa jantungnya melompat satu meter. "A-apa, apa hubungannya kedatangan mereka dengan kelakuanku? Mereka kan datang untuk membantu persiapan pernikahan Sakura yang bikin frustasi itu," elaknya.

Chouji tersenyum, menelan dango yang dikunyahnya dan berkata, "Kau begini bukan karena persiapan pernikahan Sakura, Ino. Kau memang senang mereka membantumu. Tapi kau resah. Resah akan kedatangan_nya_. -nya, Ino. _Dia_. Tunggal."

Ino mengiggit bibir, semakin takut. Chouji membawa pembicaraan mereka ke tempat terakhir yang mau Ino sentuh. "K-Kenapa pula aku harus resah?" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Hehanhahanha," Chouji menelan dango, meringis mendapati pandangan memperingatkan Ino. "Sori. Pertanyaan utamanya, Ino, adalah _apa_, bukan kenapa."

Chouji mengambil dango dan memakannya. Ada jeda sedikit selama ia memakan dango tersebut. "Dan jawabannya : kedekatan ninja Suna yang kita bicarakan ini dengan...," Chouji melirik Ino, memuntir-muntir tusuk dango yang dipegangnya, "_dia_."

_Kami-sama_, Chouji menembak tepat pada sasaran.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chouji. "Hahaha. Kau melucu, Chouji. Apa pula hubungan kedekatan mereka denganku?"

Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya, gemas. "Hei, aku sudah bersahabat denganmu cukup lama, Ino. Aku tidak buta. Dan jangan bertingkah seolah kau tak mengerti."

Chouji, melihat Ino membuka mulutnya, langsung berkata, "Kau yang langsung tahu siapa _dia_ yang kumaksud saja sudah berarti kau paham benar apa maksud dan arah pembicaraan kita ini, Ino."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Ia menunduk, takut apabila ia mengangkat wajahnya, Chouji akan membaca semua yang ada dalam hatinya lewat mata birunya. Hening kembali menyeruak sementara Chouji memandang Ino yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Bertindaklah, Ino. Sebelum terlambat."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Chouji tersenyum menyemangati dengan mulut penuh dango. Ino menghela nafas. "Aku cari bunga dulu, ya. _Bye_, Chouji. Ketemu besok di pernikahan."

"Osh! Aku tak sabar. Pasti banyak makanan enak!"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas keadiktifan sahabatnya itu pada makanan. Ia melambai pada Chouji dan beranjak dari situ.

—o0o—

Kaki Ino telah sampai di ujung Kedai Barberque—tempat dimana Asuma sering menraktir mereka—ketika sebuah suara memanggil.

"Ino?"

Ino menoleh dan mendapati Kurenai keluar dari kedai.

"Oh. Hai, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai tersenyum. "Kau tidak menyiapkan untuk besok, Ino?"

Ino balas tersenyum. "Tadi Kaa-chan memintaku untuk membantu di toko. Jadi, kuserahkan semuanya pada Hinata dan Tenten."

Kurenai mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Ino. Ia kemudian menatap Ino yang kembali melamun. Ia perhatikan sosok gadis di hadapannya ini. Rambutnya tergerai dan tampak agak berantakan tertiup angin. Aneh. Asuma selalu bercerita padanya bahwa murid perempuan satu-satunya itu _selalu _memerhatikan penampilannya. Sekalipun semenjak gadis ini menjadi chunnin memang berkurang—ia tak lagi menomorsatukan penampilannya—tapi tetap saja.

Dan lagi… ekspresinya itu. Gadis yang—ia tahu, meski Asuma tak pernah mau mengakuinya—selalu memberi saran bunga apa yang sebaiknya Asuma berikan padanya ini tampak… kusut. Matanya tak berkerlip ceria seperti yang ia tahu dan ia dengar dari murid-muridnya.

Kemudian terlintas dalam ingatan Kurenai. Sebuah memori tentang Asuma yang bercerita dengan gemas tentang hubungan kedua muridnya yang sering kali berselisih paham. Ketika itu, Kurenai hanya menyeringai dan menyuruh Asuma memberitahu keduanya untuk berhati-hati agar rasa kesal mereka tidak berubah menjadi rasa suka.

Dan ternyata mereka—setidaknya gadis di hadapannya—tidak berhati-hati.

"Ino…" Kurenai tersenyum melihat Ino tersentak—menandakan gadis Yamanaka itu melamun. Kurenai semakin yakin dugaannya harus dibuktikan. "Apa kabar _top strategist _Konoha kita? Aku tak melihatnya belakangan ini."

Wajah Ino tampak pias. Kurenai tersenyum lembut. Senang sekaligus sedih dugaannya tepat.

"Di-dia.. Dia baru kembali dari misi empat hari yang lalu, Sensei," jawab Ino. _Dan membawa para ninja Suna itu bersamanya. _"Wajar saja ia tak terlihat. Tsunade-sama nampaknya tak mengizinkan ia banyak-banyak menikmati awan dengan memberinya banyak misi."

Kurenai tertawa bersama Ino. Tapi ia tahu, tawa itu dipaksakan. Ia pernah merasakan itu—memasang wajah ceria saat Asuma dikirim oleh Sandaime untuk melakukan sangat banyak misi.

"Kau merindukannya, Ino?"

Ino menatap Kurenai dan terdiam. Ia kemudian berpaling dan tertawa angkuh, "Hahaha, kenapa kau bertanya seper—"

"Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama, Ino."

Ino menoleh cepat, menatap kekasih almarhum _sensei_-nya. Membuat Kurenai dapat menatap mata Ino. Untuk kemudian menangkap tak _hanya _rasa rindu akan keberadaan _seseorang_ yang ada di dalam mata biru itu. Tapi… apa?

Ino merasa mata Kurenai berusaha membacanya. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap gadis-gadis yang terkikik bergosip. Kurenai mengikuti pandangan Ino. Dan dari isi gosip para gadis desa—tentang seorang lelaki berambut merah—membuatnya tahu apa hal-lain itu.

_Ninja Suna datang empat hari yang lalu. _Kami-sama_... _Kurenai menepuk punggung Ino lembut, "Kalau kau tak mau ia 'direbut', Ino, bertindaklah."

Ino menoleh, kaget ia dapat dibaca begitu mudahnya oleh kekasih almarhum _sensei_-nya. Ino menghela nafas dan meringis pada Kurenai. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang bilang itu, Sensei."

Kurenai tersenyum. "Kalau begitu bertindaklah. Nah, aku harus pergi, Ino. Ryo menunggu di rumah."

"Oh. I-iya. Salam untuk Ryo, Sensei," ujar Ino. Mata birunya menatap Kurenai yang kini berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan. _Apa iya aku harus bertindak? Apa aku _benar-benar_ tak mau ia direbut?_

"_Kami-sama_…," keluh Ino. Ia menggigit bibir dan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju distrik Uchiha—tempat dimana pernikahan sahabatnya akan diadakan.

—o0o—

"…No... Ino... INO!" seru Sakura akhirnya, mulai kesal karena sahabat pirangnya tak menanggapi—bahkan sekedar melirik pun tidak.

Sakura memutar matanya, kesal. Ia mendorong bahu Ino—cukup keras untuk membuat Ino terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Astaga, Sakuraaaa! Sakit tahu! Apaan, sih?" ujar Ino, mengelus bokongnya.

"Harusnya _aku _yang ngomong begitu, Ino!" kata Sakura, "Ngapain coba kau bengong begitu? Ngelamunin siapa, huh? Sai? Kiba? Shi—"

"Siapa yang—"

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura menengok dan mendapati Temari berjalan ke arah mereka sembari merengut.

_Oh, Tuhan…_

Bukan, bukan wajah merengut Temari yang Ino permasalahkan. Tapi wajah malas yang dimiliki oleh pria di belakang Temari.

Sakura menatap Ino dan menyadari perubahan ekspresinya. _And the Cherry Blossom sighed._

"Sakura, kau ini yang menikah, seharusnya kau diam saja di rumah," ujar Temari sembari menarik lengan Shikamaru agar berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku bosan kalau harus diam di rumah, Temari-san," keluh Sakura.

"Kau berlebihan, Temari," ucap Shikamaru, sukses mendapatkan injakan di kakinya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Temari-san benar, Jidat. Pulang sana!" kata Ino, mendorong Sakura kasar.

"Oh, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ino," balas Sakura, bersedekap dan memicingkan matanya pada Ino.

Ino mengangkat alisnya pada Sakura. "Dan sejak kapan kita bicara?"

Kali ini mata hijau Sakura membesar tak percaya. "Jadi dari tadi aku ngomong kau nggak sadar? Sahabat macam apa kau?"

"Pengantin macam apa kau yang datang ke tempat yang seharusnya dilihat besok?"

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan pengantin nggak boleh lihat—"

"Sejak aku yang menjadi perancang pernikahannya!"

"Itu nggak masuk akal!"

"Itu namanya nggak menghormati!"

"Apanya yang—"

Temari memutar matanya. "Oh. Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap tajam sahabatnya yang berusaha keras menghindari pandangan 'membaca'-nya. "Kurasa kau utang cerita padaku, Ino-buta-chan."

Ino memutar matanya, mulai bosan akan pembicaraan tentang masalahnya. "Kurasa aku tidak, Nona Pengantin."

"Oh, jangan pura-pura, Ino!"

"Siapa juga yang—"

"Astaga! Kalian ini bersahabat tapi bertengkar terus," pendapat Temari, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Temari. Kita harus ke kantor Hokage," ajak Shikamaru, mendorong Temari untuk melanjutkan berjalan.

"Eh? Kau tidak—"

"Tidak. Dan itu urusanku, Temari," potong Shikamaru cepat, "Jalan."

Temari memutar matanya. "Kau ternyata bukan cuma cengeng tapi juga penakut."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Terserahlah."

"Kami pergi dulu, Sakura, Ino," pamit Temari, sementara Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. Mereka menatap Shikamaru dan Temari yang tampak berdebat sepanjang mereka berjalan menuju pintu utama. Sakura berpaling ke sahabatnya ketika mendengar helaan nafas.

"Ino… jadi dugaanku benar kalau _orang itu _adalah teman jenius kita?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lembut.

"Nggak tahu."

"Hah?"

Ino menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bangku dan memandang ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari pergi. "Aku berharap kau salah, Sakura."

Sakura langsung duduk di samping Ino dan memandanginya bingung. "Kenapa begitu?"

Ino tersenyum lemah. "Karena itu… menyakitkan?"

Sakura mengikuti pandangan Ino—dimana Shikamaru masih tampak berdebat dengan Temari. "Ino, tak seharusnya—"

"Cinta itu tak harus memiliki, Saki-chan…"

"Tapi kau bahkan belum memperjuangkannya, Ino!"

"Karena aku sendiri masih tak yakin, Saki..."

"Pada apa? Perasaanmu pada Shikamaru?"

Ino mau tak mau menoleh ditanyakan secara gamblang begitu. Ia menatap mata hijau yang memancarkan kekesalan itu. "Jangan menatapku begitu, Sakura."

"Atau pada perasaan Shikamaru padamu?" tanya Sakura tajam, mengabaikan ucapan Ino.

Ino tersenyum lemah, sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari mulut si _pinky _satu ini. "Ia… dekat tapi terasa jauh, Sakura. Bahkan dalam persahabatan kami bertiga sekalipun, ia terasa jauh. Yaah, meski aku ragu Chouji merasakannya."

Ino menunduk, memandangi kuku-kukunya. "Jika sebagai sahabat saja ia terasa jauh… apalagi jika aku menganggapnya lebih?"

"Itu yang membuatmu ragu pada perasaanmu? Kau takut?"

"Takut bahwa aku mengganggapnya lebih dan nyatanya ia menganggapku hanya 'cewek merepotkan'—seperti yang selalu ia bilang padaku? Entahlah. Mungkin," tutur Ino, tertawa pahit.

"Tuhan—Ino, bisa-bisanya kau berpikir Shikamaru menganggapmu sahabat juga tidak! Kurasa kau lebih tahu bahwa ia bukan orang yang seperti itu, kan?"

"Justru karena aku _sangat _mengenalnya, Sakura."

"Nah—"

"Aku _seharusnya_ tahu bagaimana dia. Kenyataannya? Sekedar mereka-reka pun aku nggak bisa."

"Terus kenapa kau menduga ia menyukai Temari-san?"

Terkadang Ino kesal pada kedekatannya dengan Sakura yang membuat mereka terbiasa dengan bebas mengatakan apa yang ada dalam otak masing-masing tentang sahabatnya secara gamblang.

"Dia disibukan dengan urusan Konoha dan Suna, Ino. Bukan dengan Temari-san."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ino!"

"Cukup, Sakura. Aku nggak mau ngebahas ini lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Sakura," Ino memotong tajam, "Kumohon."

Sakura terdiam. Ia memandang sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. "Ino, kalau mau menangis, menangislah."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku tak mau menangis. Itu hanya membuat prosesnya semakin sakit. Tapi," Ino bangkit, tersenyum pada Sakura, "terima kasih tawarannya. Aku masih harus mengurus pernikahanmu, Jidat. Kau pulanglah."

Sakura menatap punggung Ino menjauh. _Kau memaksakan diri, Ino._

—o0o—

Gubrak! Brak!

"Hyaaa!" Jeda sesaat. "Huuf... Nyaris saja vas bunga ini pecah."

Tenten dan Hinata saling pandang. Itu sudah kali ketiga Ino menjatuhkan sesuatu. Mereka memang tidak sedekat Sakura dengan Ino. Tapi, atas sesuatu yang dimiliki wanita, mereka tahu bahwa gadis cantik ini memiliki masalah. Dengan seorang jenius, lebih tepatnya.

"Euh.. I-Ino-chan, ap-apa tak sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat?" saran Hinata, menatap gadis pirang itu khawatir. "Kau tampak… lelah."

Ino tersenyum sambil merapikan tumpukan kotak yang dijatuhkannya. "Aku tak apa, Hinata-chan. Sedikit lelah, ya. Semua juga pasti lelah atas segala persiapan ini. Menghadapi keinginan Uchiha muda satu itu memang membuat gila."

Tenten memandang Ino ragu. "Tapi kurasa kau bukan lelah karena semua ini, Ino."

Gerakan Ino yang menaruh hiasan bunga sakura di atas meja terhenti. _Kami-sama_, haruskah semua orang membicarakan permasalahannya? Ino gerah. Ini kali keempat masalahnya dibicarakan dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam.

Hinata mendekati Ino, meraih tangannya dan mengelusnya lembut. Hendak memberikan kekuatan sekaligus keyakinan pada putri tunggal Yamanaka itu. "Ino-chan, kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakanlah. Kami siap membantu," Hinata menoleh pada Tenten, "Ya, kan, Tenten-nee?"

Tenten mengangguk meyakinkan. "Kami memang tak sedekat kau dan Sakura, tapi, hei, kita sama-sama kunoichi Konoha. Tim Gai dan _Rookie Nine—_meski sekarang kalian bukan lagi _rookie_."

Ino tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Terima kasih tawarannya. Kalian sahabat yang baik."

"Bukan masalah," kata Tenten, berjalan mendekat. Ia mendudukan diri di atas meja, sementara Ino bersandar pada meja dan Hinata masih menggenggam hangat tangan Ino.

"Omong-omong, Ino," mulai Tenten, hati-hati, "aku… tak melihatmu bersama timmu belakangan ini. Kalian bertengkar?"

Ino menggerakan kepalanya sedikit menoleh pada Tenten. "Tidak. Tidak, kami tak bertengkar." _Hanya saja empat hari ini aku menghindar._

"Melihat Chouji dan Shikamaru tanpa Ino di antaranya itu… entahlah, seperti ada yang kurang saja. Atau kau ada masalah dengan Chouji, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Euh… tidak, aku dan Chouji baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

"Atau dengan Shikamaru?" tembak Tenten.

Yang tepat pada sasaran.

Ino sukses terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Tenten. Hinata dan Tenten saling pandang kali ini. Bertukar kode. Bahwa dugaan mereka yang mereka bicarakan dua-tiga hari ini benar. Gadis Yamanaka ini jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta tapi merasa cintanya itu salah.

"Tak ada yang salah dari jatuh cinta, Ino-chan," ujar Hinata lembut, memecah keheningan di ruang rias pengantin perempuan itu.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap langsung mata putih sang Hyuuga. Dan Hinata menangkap permintaan penjelasan dari Ino. Penjelasan akan cinta yang gadis Yamanaka ini tak mengerti mengapa begitu menyiksa.

"Mencintai itu… memang terkadang menyakitkan, Ino. Sama halnya dengan aku dan Neji. Haha. Mencintai dia harus sering-sering bersabar. Dia bukan tipe yang bisa tahu bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi… melihatnya kini bahagia atas cinta yang kuperjuangkan—yang tentu saja membuatku bahagia, adalah sesuatu yang membuat rasa sakit itu menjadi terbalas dengan harga yang pantas."

"Tenten-nee benar, Ino-chan. Tapi kurasa kau tidak menuntut penjelasan dari cinta-yang-harus-diperjuangkan," kata Hinata, berhenti sebentar untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan hal yang ada di pikirannya. "Em… A-apa kau takut akan perasaanmu, Ino-chan?"

Ino tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang jauh ke luar lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dan ia melihat Shikamaru berdiri bersama Chouji. Bercanda dan tampak bahagia. Ino memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan perasaan yang amat dikenalnya—namun tak dimengertinya—meresap ke dalam dirinya.

Tenten mengikuti pandangan Ino dan mendesah pelan. "Sakura kemarin berkata bahwa kau takut persahabatanmu dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji bisa rusak bila kau mencintai salah satu diantaranya."

Ino bergerak tak nyaman. Merasa sedikit risih akan sifat Tenten yang terlalu blak-blakan. Ia merasa Hinata meremas jemari tangannya lembut. Gadis Hyuuga itu kini ikut bersandar pada meja.

"Adalah hal yang wajar kau takut, Ino-chan. Tapi tak berarti kau boleh larut di dalamnya," kata Hinata, menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Hinata melemparkan senyum menyemangati pada Ino, sementara Tenten menepuk lembut pundak Ino—turut menyemangati.

Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak Ino dengar benar. Sesuatu tentang cinta atau entahlah. Ino larut dalam pikirannya. Takut? Benarkah ia _setakut_ itu? Pada apa? Perasaannya yang tak terbalas? Atau pada pemikiran bahwa persahabatan mereka—InoShikaChou—terlalu berharga untuk dirusak oleh suatu hal bernama cinta?

Entahlah. Ino tak bisa memilih mana yang lebih tidak menyakitkan.

"Semua akan menjadi indah pada waktunya, Ino-chan. Percayalah pada Tuhan dan keajaiban," ucapan Hinata berhasil merasuk ke telinganya kini.

Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum sangsi.

—o0o—

"Terima kasih, Matsuri-san!" kata Ino, tersenyum ramah pada Matsuri. Matsuri mengangguk kemudian pamit. Harus kembali mengurus Gaara.

Ino menghela nafas. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa fisiknya lelah. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Rasanya ia ingin cepat kembali ke rumah dan berendam air hangat. Setelah itu membuat cokelat panas dan—

"Ino."

—melamunkan pria yang memanggilnya barusan.

Ino memaksakan senyum. "Hai."

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa denganmu, Ino?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih sibuk merapikan dekorasi pernikahan yang menurut Shikamaru tak perlu—karena sudah rapi sedari tadi, ia rasa. "Tak ada apa-apa. Aku baik. Aku sehat. Aku ceria. Aku—"

"Jangan menjadi merepotkan, Ino. Aku tahu ada sesuatu denganmu."

Kalimat Shikamaru memiliki ratusan jarum yang sukses menembus kulitnya, melewati tulang belulangnya dan menancap tepat pada hatinya. _Merepotkan, eh, Shikamaru?_ Ino menghapus cepat air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Ia merasa ia harus segera beranjak dari tempat ini, pergi dari Shikamaru sejauh mungkin, sebelum Nara muda satu ini menyadari bahwa—

"Hei, kau menangis?"

Dan Ino merasa hari ini adalah benar hari sialnya.

"Ino?" tanya Shikamaru, meraih lengan Ino.

Ino menepis tangan Shikamaru. "Aku tak apa, Shikamaru. Aku hanya lelah atas segala persiapan ini. Aku… benar-benar lelah." _Lahir dan batin._

"Karena mempelai prianya adalah Sasuke, eh?"

Ino menoleh cepat, menatap wajah Shikamaru yang memasang wajah bosan—seperti biasa. "Ap-apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja dekorasi dan memandang langit. "Kau masih mencintainya? Ingat, Ino, Sasuke akan menjadi suami orang. Dan orang ini adalah sahabatmu, kalau-kalau kau lupa."

Ino menatap Shikamaru tak percaya. Mulutnya menganga. Rasanya ada yang mengimpit dadanya dengan begitu kuat. Mencengkramnya dengan hebat. Sesak. Begitu sesak. Rasanya air matanya semakin mendesak untuk keluar.

"Dengar, Tuan Jenius. Itu cerita lalu! Sasuke-kun—"

"Kau bahkan masih menggunakan embel-embel –kun."

"Memangnya kenapa? Hinata memanggil semua temannya dengan embel-embel –kun—bahkan kau juga dipanggil Shikamaru-kun olehnya, bukan? Shizune-senpai juga begitu dan kau tak pernah protes!" seru Ino.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah."

Hening tak nyaman menyelimuti mereka sementara Ino merapihkan dekorasi pernikahan.

"Kalau memang bukan Sasuke yang membuatmu lelah sampai menangis begitu, lalu apa—siapa?"

_Hentikan. Hentikan, Shikamaru._

"Sai, eh? Karena kau _akhirnya _tahu ia memanggilmu 'Nona Cantik' karena berpikir orang-orang akan senang jika dipanggil dengan fakta sebaliknya?"

Ino menatap Shikamaru tak percaya. Ia memang sempat kesal dan sakit hati pada Sai atas panggilan memuji-tak-tulusnya itu. Tapi toh ia sudah memakluminya. Ia sudah melupakan hal itu dan tak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Yang ada dalam otaknya dan melukainya sungguh-sungguh adalah perasaannya pada orang lain. Tidak sadarkah pria di hadapannya ini bahwa _dirinyalah _yang membuat seorang Ino seperti ini?

"Bukan," kata Ino. Singkat. Sarat akan emosi.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya sangsi. Sedikit terkejut akan nada bicara rekan timnya. "Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru sempat berjengit mendengar nada yang dikeluarkan Ino. "Ada apa? _Apa_ yang membuatmu menghindar empat hari belakangan ini?"

Ino menghela nafas. Kami-sama_, kenapa Kau buat ini _semakin_ sulit? _Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia marah. Ia sakit hati. Ia _semakin _lelah. Ia memutuskan pembicaraan ini terlalu berhaya dan ia harus beranjak dari situ _sesegera _mungkin. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, ia merasa kakinya tak dapat digerakan. Shikamaru menahannya dengan jurus bayangannya. Yang membuat kunoichi itu ingat bahwa ia terkadang sebal pada jurus sang Nara.

"Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru."

"Kalau—"

"Lepaskan aku," kata Ino lagi. Lebih tegas kali ini.

"Ino—"

"Shikamaru, lepaskan aku… Kumohon…" pinta Ino. Ia mengisak pelan tapi tetap disadari Shikamaru. Ia terlalu terlarut dalam emosinya sampai tak menyadari bahwa Shikamaru telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Shikamaru membalik badan Ino perlahan. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu? _Kami-sama_, Ino, kau sampai menangis seperti ini," katanya. Tangannya menggapai wajah Ino—hendak menghapus air matanya—namun ditepis oleh sang gadis.

Ino menghapus air matanya. "Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru."

Alih-alih menuruti permintaan Ino, Shikamari membawa tangan sang gadis ke dalam genggamannya. Ia meremasnya lembut. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Ino mencoba menarik tangannya tapi genggaman Shikamaru menguat—membuatnya tak bisa melepasnya. Kesal dan tak tahan pada emosi yang dipendamnya beberapa bulan terakhir, ia akhirnya berseru, "Kau, Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. Otaknya langsung sibuk berkerja, memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukannya. "Aku?"

"'Aku'? Kau ini—kau ini jenius tapi idiot, tahu tidak? Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa aku—sementara kau menganggapku sebagai perempuan paling merepotkan sejagad raya—mencintaimu! Tidakkah kau—" Ino langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu sadar apa yang telah dikatakannya. Ia refleks menepuk mulutnya dengan tangan bebasnya.

Ia menatap Shikamaru, yang wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut. "Aku—aku… anggap aku tak pernah mengatakan itu."

Ino menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Shikamaru dan berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan si jenius yang masih terdiam tak percaya. Ino terus berlari, tak memedulikan air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir. Tak memedulikan pandangan bingung para pendekor pernikahan. Tak mengacuhkann panggilan Chouji, Hinata dan Tenten. Tak memedulikan pandangan bingung Naruto dan pandangan sedih Temari. Ia tak peduli dan terus berlari. Menjauh dari distrik Uchiha. Melewati pusat kota, melewati pusat perdagangan hingga sampai pada taman makam.

Yamanaka muda itu menjatuhkan dirinya di depan makam Asuma. Ia membiarkan isaknya keluar. Ia sudah tak sanggup membendungnya lagi. "Asuma-sensei… katakan apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mengerti… Bantu aku. Ini terlalu sakit. Tolong, Sensei… Tolong…"

Ino menekan dadanya yang sesak. Sesak akan emosinya—sedih, takut, marah.

Ia sedih. Sedih atas perasaannya. Atas cinta tak terbalasnya. Atas kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan. Atas kekalahannya pada kisah cinta Sakura, yang mengartikan bahwa ia gagal mengabulkan pesan terakhir gurunya.

Ia takut. Takut memilih apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Takut apabila ia salah langkah. Membiarkan perasaannya larut pada cinta dalam diamnya akan membawanya pada luka yang lebih dalam. Mencoba untuk membuat _seseorang_ balas mencintanya akan membawa persahabatannya berada dalam ujung tanduk—terombang-ambing bersiap menghadapi jurang dan jatuh, retak, terserak. Karena, menurutnya, semua—persahabatan mereka—tak akan sama apabila kisah cintanya dan _seseorang _tak berjalan dengan baik. Yang artinya hal itu tidak hanya membuatnya kehilangan kekasih, tapi juga sahabat.

Ia marah. Marah pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang ia rasa sok tahu dan tak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya ia. Marah pada Shikamaru yang terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan cinta.

Marah pada hatinya yang memilih pada seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Angin berhembus pelan. Membelai lembut wajah penuh air mata Ino. Dan gadis itu terus menangis. Membiarkan emosi yang telah lama dipendamnya membuncah keluar. Membiarkan air mata menemani rasa sakitnya.

—o0o—

"Sakura tampak bahagia."

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto berdiri di sisi kanannya—entah sejak kapan. Ia mengamati sebentar sosok sang Pahlawan, sebelum mengikuti pandangannya—menatap Sakura yang bersanding dengan Sasuke. Ino tersenyum lembut. _Ah, betapa beruntungnya kau, Saki…_

"Seharusnya kau juga ikut bahagia, Ino."

Ino refleks menoleh ke sisi kirinya mendengarnya—tak sadar bahwa Sai juga berdiri di sampingnya. Sai—sama halnya dengan Naruto—masih tetap menatap Sakura dan Sasuke. "Shikamaru juga nampaknya tak menikmati pesta. Kalian bertengkar?"

Yamanaka satu itu merasa jengah. Merasa semakin tidak nyaman berada di pesta pernikahan itu. Dengan semua hadirin yang mengenalnya dan Shikamaru—yang membuatnya mendapat banyak pertanyaan mengapa ia tak bersama si jenius (dan juga Chouji). Dengan hadirnya Shikamaru.

Ino dapat melihat Shikamaru sedang duduk di suatu sudut bersama Chouji dan (hatinya berdenyut sakit) Temari. Ino membalikan badannya, bersiap beranjak tanpa pamit pada Naruto dan Sai. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, suara Sai membuatnya berhenti. Beruntung Naruto—tidak _ngeh _akan atmosfer tak nyaman yang menguar di antara Ino dan Sai—menarik tangan Sai mengikutinya menuju meja hidangan.

—o0o—

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ia tengah duduk di pinggir teras kayu rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Ia tak tahan dan memutuskan untuk hengkang dari tempat pesta diselenggarakan: halaman luas distrik Uchiha.

Mata birunya mengambil gambar hamparan bintang yang memesona, namun tak mendamaikan hati galaunya. Ino menunduk, memandang kakinya yang menjuntai bergoyang pelan. Dihelanya kembali nafas panjang sembari memejamkan mata. Marak pernikahan sahabat merah muda dan si bungsu Uchiha terdengar di kejauhan. Membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum getir.

_Betapa beruntungnya kau, Sakura. Penantian panjangmu berakhir indah…_

"_Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan Shikamaru, Ino?"_

Suara kalem (namun tajam) Sai yang sempat membuat langkahnya terhenti terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Ino tak mengerti bagaimana seseorang yang dididik menjadi ANBUsejak kecil—yang berarti ia diajarkan untuk 'tak memiliki' perasaan—bisa bertanya hal seperti itu. Sejak kapan Sai bisa begitu pintar tentang perasaan?

_Memangnya _bagaimana _perasaan Shikamaru? _Ino berpikir keras, mencari dalam memorinya yang menunjukan _bagaimana _perasaan Shikamaru. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah Shikamaru yang selalu berkata—dengan raut kesal—bahwa ia adalah perempuan paling merepotkan di dunia, bersaing dengan ibunya.

Lalu kenapa Sai berkata seolah Shikamaru memiliki perasaan khusus padanya? Tuhan, kunoichi itu _semakin _tak mengerti.

Ino menghela nafas. Ia menarik tusuk konde yang menyangga rambutnya, membuat helaian pirang itu terjuntai sempurna di punggungnya. Ino kembali tersenyum getir menatap tusuk konde itu—mengingat Shikamaru adalah orang yang menghadiahkannya pada hari ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu. Ia memutar-mutar tusuk konde biru dengan aksen bunga anemone itu, membuat rangkaian bintang perak yang menjuntai pada ujung lebar sumpit bergemerincing pelan.

Kami-sama_… Tahukah ia apa arti anemone dalam bahasa bunga¹?_

"Shikamaru bodoh…"

"Oh ya? Kebanyakan orang bilang aku ini jenius, Ino."

Ino menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru berdiri di tengah pintu geser yang terbuka lebar. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Shikamaru, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam.

"Bosan dengan suasana pesta," jawab Ino pelan—hampir tak terdengar. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Rekan timnya yang satu ini adalah orang terakhir yang ia harapkan mendatanginya saat ini—di kala ia ingin sendiri.

"_Kau_? Bosan pesta?"

Ino tak memedulikan nada sarkatis dalam ucapan Shikamaru. Ia memilih memandang kolam di hadapannya seraya berharap dalam hati Shikamaru kembali ke pesta.

"Kau tak mau melihat kembang api? Mereka bilang akan segera mulai."

Ino sudah tahu hal itu tanpa Shikamaru ucapkan, ia-lah perancang pernikahan ini, sudah tentu ia tahu tiap detail acaranya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, masih menolak memandang Shikamaru. Ino dapat melihat lewat sudut matanya, Shikamaru menurunkan pandangannya dan memandang wajahnya. Gadis itu menarik rambut pirangnya menutupi sisi wajahnya dan berpaling, menghindari tatapan Shikamaru.

Ia mendengar Shikamaru menghela nafas, tapi tak beranjak meski ia tahu Shikamaru sadar bahwa kehadirannya tak diharapkan. Ketidakberanjakan pria itu semakin menyiksa hati Ino, yang sudah tersiksa bahkan ketika ia masih sendirian di tempat itu.

Ino merasakan Shikamaru bergerak di sampingnya, namun mata birunya terhalangi sempurna oleh rambut sehingga ia tak tahu apa yang pria itu lakukan. Dalam hatinya Ino berharap gerakan itu adalah gerakan beranjak, meski otaknya menyangka hal itu tidak terjadi. Yang tak ia harapkan dan sangka adalah Shikamaru menyodorkan sebuah kalung ke hadapan wajahnya dalam tangannya yang terbuka.

Rasa heran gadis itu mengalahkan keengganannya menatap Shikamaru. Jantungnya semakin berpacu menyesakan di dadanya ketika ia menangkap wajah tampan pria itu.

"Ambilah," kata Shikamaru.

Ragu, Ino mengambil kalung itu dan menaruhnya di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Kalung perak yang cantik. "U-untukku?"

Dalam hatinya Ino berharap Shikamaru menjawab tidak, karena itu akan membuat harapannya tak melonjak naik _lagi_. Tapi, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Ino berharap Shikamaru menjawab ya.

"Ibuku memberikannya padaku sebulan yang lalu," kata Shikamaru, tak memberikan jawaban pada Ino.

"Dan menyuruhmu memberikannya padaku?"

"_Aku_ memberinya padamu."

Ino menatap terkejut—sekaligus bingung—Shikamaru yang kini memutar-mutar tusuk kondenya (Ino tak tahu sejak kapan tusuk konde itu ada di tangan Shikamaru).

"Jangan memberikanku harapan kosong, Shikamaru," ucap Ino lirih.

Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas. Ino menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata sekuat tenaga. Ia menunduk dan mengamati kalung itu lekat-lekat. Sebuah kalung sederhana dengan bandul—

"Menyadari juga lambang klan Nara itu, huh?" kata Shikamaru begitu mendapati Ino menoleh cepat tak percaya padanya.

"Bandul ini—"

"Kalung berbandul klan Nara itu pemberian turun temurun klan Nara, Ino," Shikamaru memotong pertanyaan Ino, "Diturunkan dengan merepotkannya pada pemimpin klan dan keturunan laki-lakinya—atau calon pemimpin klan, jika anak pemimpin klan perempuan semua atau kurang pantas menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya—untuk kemudian _diserahkan_ pada waktunya."

"Di-diserahkan?" tanya Ino, menatap Shikamaru yang menengadah menatap langit, "Kepada siapa?"

"Pada Yang Terpilih."

Ino mengernyit bingung. "A-aku nggak ngerti…"

Syuuung! DUAR!

"Oh. Kembang apinya sudah mulai."

Ino mengabaikan ucapan Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, aku nggak ngerti."

Shikamaru memandang wajah Ino yang tertimpa puluhan pendar kembang api. "Aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkannya padamu," ulang Shikamaru.

Kebingungan semakin melanda diri Ino, membuatnya bisa mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. "Euh… Aku tetep nggak ngerti, Shikamaru," tuturnya lamat-lamat.

"Kembang apinya indah, eh?"

"Shikamaru, aku mungkin dekat denganmu cukup lama, tapi—sumpah, jeniusmu tak menular padaku!"

Shikamaru melirik Ino yang kini berdiri berkacak pinggang dan memberinya pandangan memperingatkan. Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Keheningan melanda mereka sejenak, sebelum Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Ayah memberikan kalung itu," Shikamaru sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, menatap langit yang dipenuhi cahaya kembang api.

Syuuuung! Duar! Duar!

"—ketika ia melamar Ibu."

Duar! Duar!

Ino terduduk kembali begitu otaknya selesai mencerna penjelasan Shikamaru. Ia menatap wajah Shikamaru yang bersemburat merah. Nafas Ino terengah-engah karena jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Ta-tap—Temari-san… Kau—dia—"

"Aku hanya menganggap ia seperti kakak. Dan ia yang sedari empat hari yang lalu memaksa untuk segera memberikan kalung itu pada_mu_."

Ino terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir. "Kau… tidak memberikannya padaku karena… karena pengakuanku, kan?"

Shikamaru menoleh cepat mendengar ini. Dilihatnya mata biru Ino yang memantulkan warna-warni kembang api itu menatapnya mencari jawaban. Shikamaru berdecak, "Tolong, Ino, jangan buat hal ini menjadi merepotkan."

Mereka sama-sama diam. Membiarkan suara letusan kembang api menemani mereka. Shikamaru menengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati kembang api yang berwarna-warni. Seolah menjanjikan kehidupannya yang _akan _berwarna-warni.

Ino mengamati Shikamaru, kemudian memutuskan untuk menemani kembang api bersuara. "Kau… mau _kita _menikah, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menurunkan pandangannya menatap Ino sesaat sebelum kembali menatap langit. "Aku memberikanmu kalung itu, Ino," Shikamaru berkata dengan nada oh-Tuhan-bukankah-sudah-jelas.

"Tapi kita bahkan belum sekalipun berkencan."

"Haruskah?"

"Orang bilang berkencan—pacaran—bisa membuat kita mengenal pasangan kita, Shika—"

"_Kita _saling mengenal bahkan sebelum kita masuk akademi, Ino."

"Tapi—"

"Ino," Shikamaru berkata dengan penuh penekanan, memohon pada sang Gadis untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak, dengar," kata Ino, mengabaikan tatapan hentikan-pembicaraan-merepotkan-ini Shikamaru, "Kau bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaan—"

Syuuuung! Duar! Duar!

Ino mau tak mau terdiam merasakan kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan yang digunakan Shikamaru untuk mendiamkan Ino sekaligus mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan lebih tidak merepotkan.

"Ya Tuhan, Ino, kau tinggal jawab ya atau tidak. Apa kau harus membuat semuanya jadi merepotkan?"

Dan Ino membuat jawabannya menjadi lebih mudah. Dengan menarik pemuda itu ke dalam ciuman yang lembut dan dalam.

Syuuuung! Duar! Duar!

.

.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

1. Arti anemone : _unfading love_; kebenaran; ketulusan; antisipasi; ditinggalkan; memudar harapan. Disini, lebih merujuk pada _'unfading love'._

_

* * *

_

Oups_, I can't help to not end it with a kiss_. Muahahahahaha~ XD

.

Saya nggak bisa menemukan judul yang merangkum isi cerita ini. Jadi biarkanlah ia menjadi 'Untitled'. Saya memang abal. #nangisdipojokan

Ini adalah fiksi ketiga saya tentang mereka. _Well, they really are lovely. _Saya jadi selalu pengen buat dan baca fanfiksi tentang mereka terus. Teeheehee. XD

Berbicara tentang saya yang nggak pernah _publish _fanfiksi ShikaIno, sebenarnya _draft_ 'Untitled' ini udah jadi lamaaaaaa banget. Bahkan sebelum saya UTS (dan sekarang saya memasuki semester baru). Kenapa saya nggak _publish_? Karena saya cuma bikin _draft-_nya doang. (bwahahaha, sigh T^T) Dan, yay!, akhirnya ini jadi juga setelah curi-curi kesempatan buat ngetik. *yaaay! me #dilempartomat

Okeee~ inilah _another _ShikaIno dari Rere.

Long live ShikaIno! *cheering

.

**Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian membaca.**

_Review, please? A nice, good critism and correction of the typos and _EYD _will be very appreciated. _:D

Salam,

Rere.


End file.
